Slip Slide
by maryl
Summary: A few little musings of mine after 5x01. I thought I'd share them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Okay since the confirmation came I've been having a little fun with scenarios in my head. I thought I'd share them with you! For all of you who read my fic Slip, this is like the happier opposite of that. And I just drank two glasses of Crystal Light in about two minutes… and it almost all just came back up onto my keyboard. Should I have shared that with you?

Blair and Serena sat on the chaise in the Waldorf penthouse. Chuck sat slouched in a chair after dutifully showing up upon being summoned. He would have shown up soon anyway. News had spread like wildfire over Blair breaking her engagement, and while he knew he should stay away, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from checking on her soon. She seemed fine… a little more… Blair that usual, but fine, kind of sparkling even… glowing? Or maybe it was just her temper as she and her best friend waged eye war a few feet away.

"Tell him." Serena demanded.

"You tell him." Blair snapped and rolled her eyes as she refolded her hands across her lap.

"This is on you. You tell him." Serena insisted.

"You're the one that said I had to tell him, so you tell him." Blair returned petulantly.

"B!"

"S!"

Chuck rolled his eyes at the stalemate, and he got their attention with a lazily drawled, "No one needs to tell me…"

"You know?" Blair looked at him with giant shocked eyes that matched Serena's.

"Please. The change is pretty evident…" Chuck smirked as he eyed her figure.

Blair looked affronted and uncomfortable. She wasn't THAT far along. She had only just shifted her style into a looser cut. She sat up straighter and sucked in her gut… could you suck in a baby, she half wondered before she looked to Chuck again. "You can tell?"

"Of course and I think you're a fool for doing it."

"What?" Both Blair and Serena spat out.

"Your body was perfect the way it was."

"Chuck… it has to change…" Blair defended her condition with some confusion.

"Ridiculous." He challenged.

"I don't know what to say…" Blair managed as she felt her eyes tear up. Stupid hormones.

"You can say that getting breast implants was, literally, a huge mistake..."

"What?" Blair launched herself onto her feet and ignored the way Serena pulled some of her hair in front of her face to hide her laughter. "I did NO such thing!"

"Blair." He looked at her and it ringed of, 'oh, please. You forget who you're talking to.'

"I'm not augmented. I'm pregnant, you ass!" Blair bellowed. "Oh, and before you get that angsty look on your punim… Louis fires blanks. It's yours!"

With that Blair stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door as hard as she could. The vase of peonies fell over in the foyer.

Chuck Bass looked truly stunned and didn't move for a moment. Then his eyes sought Serena's.

Serena looked at him awkwardly for a moment before she slapped a giddy smile on her face. "Congratulations!"

...

He went upstairs when he'd regained the use of his legs. Her door wasn't locked and he hadn't expected it to be. She lay on her side facing the window, and Chuck crawled into the bed behind her and curled himself to her back. He had been careful to rest his hand on her hip, but Blair took in and placed it over her stomach. Something inside of him twisted and lit up on it's own. They lay there for what felt like forever, until Blair finally spoke.

"I don't think we were meant to let each other go." Blair whispered the belief that had grown inside of her along with his baby.

Chuck nodded. "I think you're right…" They had done it for all the right reasons. They had tried to be mature and adult and to honour the love that they had for each other, but in the end the core fact was… they were Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. And they belonged together.

They fell into silence again… Until Chuck's hand drifted up to cup her breast. "They really are magnificent you know…"

Blair slapped his hand away. "Perv." She said affectionately... and she let his hand slide back up.

...

"YOU DID WHAT?" Blair screeched upon hearing how he'd spent his time over the summer. "You could have been killed!"

Chuck mutinously kept his mouth shut and that, of course, made it worse. Blair launched herself at him and started beating him with her purse.

"OW! OW!" Chuck yelled as he tried to duck.

"Oh, so you feel that now? Good!"

It took Serena, Nate and Dan to drag her away.

"Idiot!" Blair continued to struggle against the arms that gently held her back. "The father of my child is an idiot!"

Blair suddenly sagged in their arms and they let her go so she could walk to sit on one of the couches in Lily's living room. Her shoulders fell in and she looked at her fingers. The others fell back to the kitchen and Chuck came to crouch in front of her. She wouldn't look at him. "How could you do that? How could you take that risk? I told you… I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bare it. You could have died. How could you do that to me?"

Chuck took her hands in his and caressed them. "I'm sorry. When we said goodbye… when we let each other go… It hurt so much… that it was like my mind couldn't take the pain… and it shut down any sensation of it to protect itself. I pushed myself to extremes to see how badly I could get hurt… and still not feel anything. Nothing worked because nothing caused me as much agony as losing you." He told her earnestly.

She finally looked at him and asked. "Are you done now?"

"We're where we belong. Together. I never want to risk losing that again." H promised her.

"Good…" She said innocently before she grabbed his ear and sharply twisted it until he flinched. "Because if you ever do something that stupid again I'll kill you. And I'll make it hurt. Got it?"

"Yes, dear."

...

Blair looked at her mother in disbelief. "Mother, I can't believe you! How could you?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Darling, you are being far too dramatic. Cyrus and I live in Pairs now… or we think we still do. Hopefully your little flight didn't get us all deported—"

It was Blair's turn to roll her eyes. You break of one little engagement and it's all about how it impacts her…

"But how could you do this to me?" Blair demanded as she got back on point.

"Blair it was time to sell the penthouse." Her mother sighed.

"But now I'm with child and out on the streets!" Blair huffed dramatically. "I'll be begging for tuppence in Columbus Circle next."

"Well… that all depends…" Chuck commented as he sauntered into the Waldorf living room. He nodded at Eleanor, who nodded back before going to look for Cyrus.

"On what?" Blair eyed his suspiciously as he sat next to her. She allowed him to kiss her cheek, but got back to the point. "Bass?"

"On how nice you are to the new owner…" He smiled knowingly at her.

"You bought my home?" Blair smiled. She loved her home.

He looked at her and loved the happy light in her eyes. "I bought our home."

She threw herself at him. Her growing girth had them tumbling onto the floor, and for once Chuck tried to take the brunt of it. Who needed two kidneys?

Half on top of him she looked down at him and smiled, running her hand through his hair as his ring sparkled on her finger.

"I love you."

Chuck nodded. "I know."

...

Blair lay across the chaise in her living room, the giant belly on her petit frame giving her the appearance of a beached whale. It was not helped by Nate who couldn't help but wonder aloud, "What the hell happened to your feet?"

Blair's eyes narrowed on him. "It's called pregnancy."

"Are you carrying the baby in your calves?"

"What are you doing here, Nathanial?" Blair bit out, ready to kill him but feeling too swollen to move.

"I'm just here to see Chuck." Nate said stepping back a little.

"He's at the office." Blair commented as she slipped the cold compress back over her eyes.

"I was just there. They said he left a while ago?" Nate looked confused. Again.

"WHAT?" Blair snapped and ripped the cloth off her eyes. "Where the hell is he?"

She immediately snatched her phone and started texting. Nate backed out of the room and into the foyer, ready to make a quick getaway, when he saw Dorota signaling him from the hall. He followed her and found he had been missing the party. Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, Ramon, Serena, Lily, Rufus, Dan and Dorota were all eating leftovers from Blair's Baby Shower… In complete silence.

"You to, man?" Nate chuckled as he spotted his best friend sitting at the counter with a scotch.

"SHHHHHHH!" Half the room hissed at him.

"Hiding from Blair? Shameful!" He teased, but carefully kept his voice low. No need to poke a bear.

"It really is isn't it." All eyes snapped to the hugely pregnant girl standing in the doorway.

She said nothing more but turned around with her chin held high… and waddled away with as much dignity as she could muster. Nearly a dozen people followed her. She refused to speak to any of them as she pressed the elevator button and waited with her hands pressed to the small of her back in an attempt to support the weight that took over the front of her body.

She stepped onto the elevator and turned around to face them. "Don't follow me." She commanded coldly as her eyes focused on Chuck. A chill ran down his spin. She was going to make him pay for this one.

"Don't worry." Serena whispered. "It's February and she's in a slip. She's not going far."

Blair set her jaw when she heard that, but her eyes suddenly went wide. "My water just broke." She gasped… as the elevator doors slid shut.

...

"AAAHAAAAHAHAAAAA!" Blair screamed from the hospital bed.

Chuck stood by the side of the bed not knowing what to do, but willing to do anything she asked… except the castration idea she had put forth as she went into active labour over two hours ago. After much groveling and apologizing… even from Eleanor, who Blair had even gotten to apologize for cutting her hair above shoulder length when she was six, Blair had let them take her to the hospital. Unfortunately when you have babies in February… they can sometimes arrive during snowstorms. They were still waiting for drugs and Baby Bass was quickly on the way.

"I could have been a Princess! I could have been a Princess!" Blair moaned as she gripped the bars of the bed and twisted in agony.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so… Un-Royal at a Bar Mitzvah, you would be." Chuck mistakenly took that moment to remind her.

Blair froze; the hormonal rage rocketed in her so fast that for a brief moment she felt no pain. Grabbing her cup of ice chips she began to hurl them at him with enough strength to make the shards feel like bullets.

"Ow! OW!"

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

And he did. Blair looked at her mother with shocked eyes. "He left? HE LEFT!"

Out in the hall Chuck took a quick breather as their family and friends looked on. A minute later he was walking back into the room… To find her getting dressed and ordering her mother to help her pack.

"What? He's the only one who gets to walk away? Like being ripped in half is how I wanted to spend my day? I can leave to. Mother? Manicures before or after lunch?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes and then spotted Charles. She walked past him and patted his arm once. "Good luck."

Alone the couple now faced each other.

"Get back in the bed."

"I'm going home." She pouted.

"Blair—" He started to growl… but was cut of by her doubling over. He hurried to her and got her back into the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he kissed sweating temple.

"You should be." She huffed but clutched his hand.

...

Four hours later an exhausted Blair fell back against the pillows, and began crying in relief as she heard a healthy wail fill the room. Seconds later the tiny wailer was placed on her chest and covered with a blanket. A stunned Chuck nearly collapsed on the bed beside her as they both looked down at their baby. They would both later swear that she had scowled up at them, clearly angry at her eviction.

"She's perfect…" Chuck whispered in awe.

"Of course she is." Blair sighed. "She's ours.

TahDAH! I threw in a little Yiddish for my Chosen readers. Happy (belated) Rosh Hashanah! Okay I may do a little more to this story as the mood strikes me. I hope you liked it! I really WOULD try to proof read it… but I have to get ready for work! Oh, and the little girl that lives upstairs is yelling "Swiper no swiping" at the top of her lungs right now.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry to everyone who is getting crazy alerts by me. I CANNOT get page/section breaks to mark. I'm going to try to fix it and just mark it with CBCBCBCB. SORRY! Hello! Sooooo… I will say… Nothing about the new episode in the top A/N. People get mad at me about spoilers if they haven't watched it yet. So instead I'll say… I bought a new sweater. It's grey. It has like this… wide floppy collar. I look cute in it. I shall pair it with hoop earrings and wear my hair up when I do. Here are a few more musings CB pregnancy musings. Judging by the visitor count, many of you needed some CB fluff as much as I do. Here's some more. Here we go…

They lay quietly in each other's arms. Her head rested against his chest, and his chin was set against the top of her head. Arms and legs dragged them as close as possible. He gently scratched the back of her neck, and she traced patterns through his chest hair.

"We're having a baby?" He asked for the millionth time in the past twenty-four hours.

She nodded and his dark hair rubbed against her cheek. She'd missed that. She also smiled for the millionth time at the note of awe in his voice. "Yes."

"What are you feeling?" She asked into the steamy silence that surrounded them in the bed.

"Everything."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

"Are we going to get arrested? I feel like we are going to get arrested…" Dan mused to himself and was ignored by both girls who stood by Chuck's safe and stared at it pensively.

He continued despite his lack of audience. "Guillotined? At the very least I'm thinking tasered. I don't think my hair could take that…"

"Humphrey?" Blair said not looking away from the safe.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Serena took pity on him. She rooted around in her purse and then held her hand out. "Here. Have some gum."

Blair looked over at her friend, whose eyebrows rose. "That should buy us five minutes of silence."

"Good to know." Blair said and they went back to looking at the safe.

"So…" Serena began to run through the mental checklist they'd made. "It's not your birthday. Not his. Not his father's, mother's, or my mother's. It's not Eric's. It's not mine. Which I'm kinda glad about, because I'm sure that would have gone over well. It's not your due date… It's not the day you first said you loved him or the day he first said he loved you… Which is also one of your anniversaries… and it wasn't the second or third of your anniversaries… I'm tapped out. Maybe he just picked a random number or sequence of letters?"

"No." Blair said determinedly. "He picked something that meant something to him…"

Then an idea came to Blair. "For crying out loud." She muttered as she punched in a set of numbers and tugged. It opened.

"Wait! What was it?" Serena wanted to know what it had been since they'd spent the last hour trying to get in. Also, if ever there was a safe you wanted to get into… It was most likely Chuck Bass'. She got no verbal response from her friend as to the magic numbers.

She gasped with glee as she immediately spotted the jewelry box sitting front and centre. She snatched it up and opened it with giddy happiness. Her gasp nearly sucked all the air out of the room as the contents fell out. She barely paused as she shot out of the room.

Dan picked up the crouton and looked at Serena. "I don't get it."

Serena patted his shoulder. "I know."

Blair tugged on her coat in the elevator and fumed all the way down to the lobby of the Empire, and then the whole cab ride to the park. As she stormed along the path she got angrier and angrier. They were having a baby. He'd bought her home. They spent almost every free minute together either planning their future or having sex… or doing both at once. Oh, and there was also the little detail that they loved each other. Because of these things it had taken her a couple of weeks to realize… he hadn't proposed yet. So, she'd waited… as best as she could. She'd dropped hints. Subtle and not so subtle. She'd flat out walked Serena through Lily's in a bridesmaid dress… and nothing. He'd had her milk; he was going to buy this cow!

If ever fate had sent down a decree that two people were meant to be together… this was it. They'd walked away from each other. He'd done it and she'd let him. But as was evident, fate had other plans. Now if he would just seal the deal life would be perfect, Blair thought with agitation.

She found him on her favourite bench by the duck pond. She'd known what the crouton had meant the moment she'd seen it. She was being messed with, she was hormonal and she was done. She stood over him and he rolled his head to the side to look at her with a smile.

"Took you long enough… gestating must be slowing your response times…"

"The day before my seventeenth birthday." Blair rolled her eyes at his choice of code.

"The day that changed my life…" He said matter-of-factly. He's eyes ate her up and she very nearly caved… but then she remembered her naked ring finger.

She ignored him and snapped instead. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" He looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Don't play coy with me after I've taught you everything you know. Where is my ring?" Her left foot stomped and her hands found her hips.

He only smiled again and held out his hand. She took it begrudgingly and let him pull her down onto the bench beside him. He tried to kiss her but she pulled her face away. He tried to hold her hand but she tucked them under her arms. He tried to pull her into his arms but she scooted to the end of the bench. He merely smiled again and leaned in to catch her earlobe between his teeth. Her breath caught.

"Blair…" He purred into her ear. "Look at me…"

She couldn't help herself and her eyes locked with his. He took advantage and caught her mouth to kiss her deeply. She was breathless when he finally pulled away, and she let him pull her into his arms.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf… Will you do me the great honour of marrying me…?"

Her heart leapt in her chest, she'd known this was coming, had wanted it for so long… now she was too choked up to get anything out. Once again she cursed her hormones. Shaking her head to clear it she knew she couldn't let him off that easy. He'd been messing with her for days.

She raised a brow at him. "Depends on the ring."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Blair and Chuck sat in the Waldorf living room with their architect and designer. They had been going over the plans and it had been going smoothly. There were a few little design things here and there that were to be changed, like a renovated and remodeled home office for Chuck and a nursery for the baby, but by far the biggest change was planned for the new master suite… aka Blair's room. Blair had shuddered at the idea of taking over the original master. While the room was stunning and pretty much sound proof, Eleanor Waldorf had entertained two husbands in there. That idea turned Chuck on, which had him argue for them taking it over… Until Blair had sworn to lock her legs at the knees if she ever had to sleep in there. That brought Chuck around a mite quickly.

Plan B had come along just after that, and at first Blair had been in agreement. They'd take out the bathroom between Blair and Serena's rooms and convert that into a large master. There'd be Her and His closets. Huge master bathroom. And a hidden room that whenever anyone asked what it was Blair and Chuck would say it was a panic room, but very few were buying that. The plans were now in and construction was set to start next week. It was going to be stunning. Perfect.

Blair hated it.

As she looked down at the plans that would rip her room apart, she stood and stomped one foot.

"Forget it!" She declared as she ran out and up to her room.

Chuck sighed and excused himself to go and calm his ever more dramatic, pregnant fiancé. She was waiting for him.

"Blair…"

"NO!" Blair half screamed as she slammed the door in his face. She'd been waiting four whole minutes to be able to do that.

Chuck rolled his eyes, counted to ten, and then opened the door. She was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow and playing with one corner. He came and sat down beside her, both of them leaning against the headboard. They didn't say anything for long minutes.

"It's always been my room. Mine. Not my mother's. Not anyone else's. Just mine." She tried to explain. Blair had been brought home from the hospital to this room. She grown up here, she'd picked the drapes, the wall colour, and all the touches that made the room so very much a representation of her. All her friends tended to design their rooms in hotel chic, but Blair had gone her own way in her design and loved it. It wasn't a hotel. It was her room. Her home.

Chuck experience was different. He'd moved around a lot. Even in the Palace he'd move suites every few years… usually because he'd destroyed the last one. He'd lived at Lily's. He'd made a place at his Empire. He'd adapted to each new place because he knew he wouldn't be there forever. He wanted to be here forever.

"You could have Serena's room? All to yourself." She looked over at him after she'd made her suggestion and wasn't surprised to see him looking at her like she'd lost her mind. She went with it. "It could be fun! You could visit me here. I could visit you there. It would be tres Victorian romantique."

He looked at her and she wore her sweetest, most cloying, and most manipulative smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. A real Chuck Bass smile. So honest that she almost thought she'd won.

"No."

Damn.

She huffed a little and flopped her head back. He just smiled and picked up her hand to kiss her fingertips.

"All or nothing, Waldorf. Take it or leave it."

She pulled her hand from his and Blair looked at him with stubborn eyes and yanked her perfect beautiful ring off her finger. She shook it in his face to get him to take it. He caught her hand and held it and the ring.

"Waldorf, I'm not living down the hall. I'm adaptable. I've always had to be, but I want a home here. With you. I want us to make a home together."

Blair groaned. How did you argue with him when he was that honest and adorable. Two things that her sixteen-year-old self never thought she'd see in Chuck Bass, but was the thing that had her twenty one year old self caving. Then the Basshole started talking again.

"You know… if you don't cave… You're the one who is going to have to tell your mother why her first grandchild is a bastard…"

She pinched him for that one, but sighed before melting against him. "Fine, but let me tell you one thing right now, Bass. I may share my bedroom with you, and I may have to share my baby with you… but I will NOT share my Dorota. Do you understand?"

"So… what? She's just going to make your half of the bed? Only bring you breakfast? Only use her Polish mafia connections to aid you?" He pouted and leaned in to bite her shoulder. "That hardly seems fair. What do I get?"

Blair smiled her most seductive grin. "Me." Her eyes changed to sincerity. "You get me, Bass."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

Chuck woke up in the middle of the night with a start. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know she wasn't in their bed. Her current girth tended to dent the bed in her direction causing a gravitational roll towards her at all times when she was present. She'd nearly ripped his nipple clear off when he'd pointed that out two weeks ago. He lay there, waiting and listening for her. Nothing. He got nervous. The farther along she got the less Chuck liked having her out of his sight.

He found her in the first place he looked. The nursery. She was waddling around the room and checking items off her iPad as she went. He knew the lists. She'd gone over them at least a dozen times since the woman Lily had hired had been here this morning to check their preparedness for the baby's imminent arrival. He leaned against the door jam and watched her till she noticed him.

"I'll show that Rosie Pope woman how I mother! She will rue the day she failed me in her stupid little Mommy IQ test! I still don't know how you passed!" Blair raged, as she kept moving.

"I cheated." He said simply.

"What?" She stopped short to look at him.

"I had her investigated, got an advanced copy of her test, and had my assistant forward me the answers." He shrugged.

Blair looked at him with a put out expression before demanding, "And you didn't give me the answers?"

He smiled and sauntered towards her. "You hate to cheat at tests. You like to lord your success over less beings too much. I believe I still have the A+ from your first grade spelling test embossed on my forehead."

He caught her elbows and pulled her closer. Her giant and rapidly growing belly was pressed between them. She let him hold her and smiled at him. Blair looked pleased with herself and the memory. "I always could spell better than you."

"Yes, but I'm better at making money, so I win."

"I'm making our baby. I win."

"I helped. Tie."

"Only with the fun part. Hemorrhoids. I win."

"You win." He concedes with a grimace.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

The doctors and medical staff had cleared out to allow the new family some time alone. Honestly there could have been a million people in the room and neither Chuck nor Blair would have noticed. It felt like they were the only three people in the world. She was twenty minutes old and already they couldn't imagine life without her. Both Blair and the baby had been cleaned up and the tiny creature now lay swaddled in her mother's arms. Chuck was wrapped around Blair and one hand gently stroked the baby. Finally able to tear her eyes from her daughter, Blair looked up at her husband. She knew what he was about. She always knew. She could see how much he wanted to hold his baby, but he was scared to, so allowed himself only this gentle touch. Blair shifted and smiled a little at him, she really didn't want to give her up, but she knew Chuck needed this.

"Here. Hold her."

Chuck looked like he was about to faint. "No… you hold her. She's happy with you."

Blair smiled wider at him. "You're her Daddy. She'll be happy with you too."

Chuck didn't look so convinced, but he nervously let Blair place the baby in his arms. She was the lightest little thing. Too light for how much he loved her. Something he loved this much should at least weigh more than his briefcase. He had expected her to cry, to fuss or voice protest, but she just shifted a little and settled into his arms. Chuck thought he was going to hyperventilate.

Blair was still so close she could feel his breath on her skin and smell the baby. She was also in awe. This was her family. This was everything.

She blinked a little because of the tears filling her eyes, and she noticed Chuck distinctively sniffing. She laughed a little. "Does it not bode well that she's fine and we're the ones crying?"

He chuckled as well. "Nah. We'll toughen up… eventually." He cleared his throat a little and met Blair's eyes deeply. "I'm glad she's mine."

"Me too." Blair said sincerely. Louis had been a good man, a kind man, but he was never meant to be her man. She'd gotten lost in that fairy tale for a bit. She was with whom she was meant to be with and she had made a family with the right person. "I love you, Bass."

"I love you, Waldorf."

The baby made a noise as if she'd realized that for the first time since her birth she didn't have her parents' full attention.

Blair laughed and looked at the baby. "And we both love you so much we're probably going to turn you into a terror the Upper East Side has never seen!"

"Fingers crossed." Chuck teased back.

Blair was still looking lovingly at the baby when she spoke to Chuck again. "Promise me something, Chuck?"

"Anything." He answered easily, not even concerned for the moment what it would cost him.

She took a moment to find the words, and still it was difficult. "Promise me if you ever see or hear me… do anything to… make her feel… less… or not enough… you'll stop me."

Chuck shut his eyes for a second and then looked at her. They both had demons from their childhood. Blair's early experience with her own mother was clearly on her mind right now.

"I promise… But you're not your mother, Blair. Even your mother isn't your mother anymore. She made mistakes. You know that… and you know what they felt like. You won't make the same ones. You're going to be an amazing mother, Blair… you already are."

Blair nodded a little and turned her head to softly kiss his lips for soothing her fears, before looking down at her girl held so carefully in her Daddy's arms.

Blair smiled and ran a gentle finger down her daughter's cheek, and then she smiled at Chuck. "I knew you would be a natural… but if you had dropped her… I would have killed you."

TahDAH! Once again, sorry about the screw up. Which do you like better? Me leaving it or fixing errors? Okay, so yesterday's episode. I didn't hate it. There was an element of hope to it for me. He was so traumatized by loosing her he developed a form of PTSD. If that doesn't say love, what does? I've heard people rumbling and grumbling about quitting the show. I'm not there. Maybe I'm an idiot, but I see them together in the not TOO distant future. I think the writers have shoved a knife in our CB guts and are now having fun twisting it, but in the end… Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Forever.

PS-I love Blair and her Dorota! LOVE!

PPS-A very wise person who doesn't review pointed out something brilliant. I HATE Eva. A LOT. But I don't really mind Louis. I think he's temporary and harmless. It's been noted that this comes from whether someone leans Chuck or leans Blair. Chucks will not mind Eva and hate Louis, while Blairs will hate Eva and be fine with Louis. Very insightful and pretty true from my view.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So as you might have guessed… this fic is getting more and more AU as the episodes air. I'm still having fun with it, so if you'll bear with me I'd like to keep writing. I'm thinking this will be the last chapter because nature loves threes and here we are. I also have to say that I'm going off the idea that the Bar Mitzvah was early May. Oh, and there's a lot of wish fulfillment going on in this chapter, okay, okay, this whole fic. In real life I would deny it, but here in the fic world? I'm going schmaltzy romantic. Brace yourself. Here we go…

Blair barely made it to the toilet before she was throwing up the entire contents of her stomach. Dorota quickly followed behind her, holding back Blair's dark hair.

"Oh, my god." Blair panted as she fell back against the bathroom wall. "You would have thought years of bulimia would have prepared me for morning sickness…"

Then she hurled again.

"Come." Dorota encouraged her. "You lie down. I'll go get you crackers."

"How come you're pregnant too, but I feel like my system's been taken over by an alien?"

"Every woman is different."

"You're right. I am of a more rarified stock." Blair said primly.

Dorota rolled her eyes. "Yes. That and you have had the added stress of baby Daddy drama. So much easier when there is no questions…"

Blair scowled at her maid before evening out her expression. "Well, that's all over now."

Dorota helped her up, got her back into bed, and then she looked at her carefully. "Would you like me to get you your phone?"

"My phone?" Blair looked up innocently.

"Yes, your phone. So you can call Mr. Chuck and tell him good news."

Blair blinked at her.

"Tell him good news that in a few months he's going to be a papa."

Blair flopped back against the pillows. "Calling off the engagement has sapped my strength. I need to rest before I tell Chuck…"

Dorota's eyes narrowed on the pout she'd been on the receiving end of for the past 15 years. She knew better than to fight it. "Fine." Then she smiled. "But is good thing. Remember that."

Blair nodded. "I know."

Once alone Blair lay on her bed with her head propped up by pillows. Her gaze stayed locked on her belly. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at it. It looked flat as ever. Empty… but it wasn't. There was something in there. Not just something… a part of Chuck was deep in her womb, growing and multiplying with a part of her, and making their baby.

Her hands slipped onto her stomach. Their baby.

Reaching over to her bedside table she grabbed her phone and hit speed dial.

"Can you come here? I need you."

Twenty minutes later Serena strode into Blair's bedroom. "B, what's wrong?" Serena's face was full of concern as she crawled into bed with her best friend. "I saw Gossip Girl…"

It was all over Gossip Girl that Blair had called off her engagement. Serena had tried to call Blair all morning since the blast had gone out, but all her calls and texts had gone unanswered. She'd been worried all morning, but now, seeing Blair, she didn't seem too out of sorts.

On Blair part she knew she should at least try to act more broken up over broken engagement, but she had too much else on her mind. She needed to unburden that now.

"I'm pregnant."

"B!" Serena giggled happily and then hugged her knocked up friend.

Blair hugged her back, happy that Serena was happy for her. Then Serena pulled back with a frown. "Wait? You're pregnant… and Louis and you are over? Is that why you called it off? He didn't want a baby? That jerk!"

"S…"

"I can't believe him! How could he—" Serena started building up an indignant best friend rant.

"Serena…" Blair tried to interrupt.

"We'll kill him and have Dan help us burry the body in Brooklyn—"

"Serena!"

"What?"

"One, don't ever plot a murder with Humphrey. You know he'd tell the cops before the body was even cold. And he'd tell his parents. And his sister. Then he'd write a book about it, telling the world, and getting us the chair. Regardless. He'd tell everyone and we'd be screwed."

"True."

"Second… You've got the wrong guy."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, finally getting suspicious.

"How should I put this… Beatrice isn't going to be an aunt… you are."

Blair had counted to 14 before realization dawned on her blonde friend. "Blair!"

"It just happened!"

Both girls refrained from commenting on how "it just happened" seemed to happen a lot with Chuck and Blair.

"I'm not even going to ask when… But you did seem pretty relaxed after the whole Russell thing…"

"Serena!"

"I'm right aren't I?" Serena shrilled. "You know I'm right!"

"Fine!" And Blair spilled the details until Serena sat back with a satisfied smile.

"Nate owes me a grand."

"What?" Blair questioned.

"He said he thought it was really over this time… that you'd both let go. I told him no dice. I win!"

"I'm so glad you can profit from my life."

"So am I. Can you guys get married before New Year's? If you do it's double or nothing."

"I hate you both."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Blair's eyes widened with want as she carefully squeezed layers of chocolate sauce over a huge piece of apple pie. With that done she contemplated the plate and knew it needed something more. A layer of Worchester sauce and half a can of whip cream seemed to do the trick. She sliced of a chunk with her fork and shoveled it in. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the deliciousness rolled around her tongue. She'd barely finished the first bite when she forked in the second, and she was so distracted that she didn't even hear her fiancé come to stand in the kitchen doorway.

Chuck leaned against the doorframe, folded his arms across his chest and just watched her for a couple of minutes. Every now and then she'd emitted and ecstatic "Mmmmm!" and he'd smile even wider.

She'd implemented a 'no-cohabitation before the wedding' rule, which Chuck had begrudgingly accepted only because this was by no means a 'no-sex till the wedding' rule. Her hormones wouldn't allow for that. So after dinner with Lily and Rufus tonight, he'd taken her home to her penthouse, 'tucked' her in, and then gone back to the Empire. He'd tried to sleep for a few hours, but gave up at 2am and headed back to her. He figured it was the next day… close enough. When he'd gotten there he'd been about to head upstairs when he noticed the lights on in the hall leading to the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for her to be up and repeatedly going over her lists for the wedding.

After they'd gotten engaged, neither one wanted to wait too long to get married, for the most part this was because they just wanted to cement being together forever, they just wanted to be married to each other, and for a smaller part… Blair didn't want to look like a beluga at her wedding. So the date was set for the end of October, a date that was now only two weeks away. He left the wedding plans for her and focused on the honeymoon. They'd be in Europe for a month, the starting point being Tuscany. He had plans for everything. Her birthday. Their anniversary. Thanksgiving. The anniversary of their first week of married life. Okay, so most of those plans involved sex, but he had made some other plans that showed what she'd known for years. Chuck Bass was a romantic.

It would be just the two of them… well, two and a half, of them for the month, and while they were gone the penthouse's renos would be started and completed. Or else. By the time they returned it would be the beginning of December and Blair would be well into her third trimester. He was planning on wrapping her in a bubble.

He was just about to clear his throat when she did it. In her joy of her snack… she started swaying side to side… and then added a little wiggle. He remembered a very similar action at her eighth birthday as she tried to secretly shove a third red velvet cupcake into her mouth before anyone notice. It somehow still managed to look adorable on the 20 year old in a sheer shift that didn't hide the swell of her growing belly.

His chuckle gave him away. She spun around sending her hair flying around her face.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped… and spewed bits of food into the air.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her. She rapidly tried to chew, swallow, and wipe the food she knew was there off her face. She missed a dollop of chocolate on the side of her cheek. He didn't. His hands clasped her hips and he leaned in to lick it away.

"You shouldn't be here." She frowned at him for show because she really was happy to see him… she just wished he hadn't witnessed her gluttonous attack.

"Yes, I should." He whispered as his lips slid across her cheek to bite her ear.

"I didn't invite you." She pointed out and her eyes rolled back in her head as he sucked her earlobe.

He leaned back and looked at her with his best pout. "Can I stay?"

"Fine." She sighed dramatically before pulling herself out of his arms. "But I'm finishing my pie."

He looked at it with disbelief. " I think this is the first time in my life that I haven't been tempted by your pie."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Two weeks later Chuck stood under the Chuppah with Nate and Eric standing up for him, and Cyrus officiating.

"You know you can still change your mind…" Nate whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm thinking someone is still trying to get out of a losing bet…" Eric commented still smiling and looking out at the small crowd, which included his mother, Rufus, Dan, and Ramon,

"Nathanial?" Chuck queried, his own eyes locked on the small aisle that was lined with candles and blush peonies.

"Yeah, man?"

"Shut up."

"Sure thing, buddy." Nate nodded with a smile.

Chuck's palms were wet as the small four-piece string quartette started playing softly. Dorota was the first to walk down the aisle as Blair's bridesmaid. She wore a grey silk dress and her hair in curls. It was one of the few times that anyone at the wedding had scene her out of uniform. She smiled larger than almost anyone there, and as always she was one of the happiest for her Blair. Next came Serena as the maid of honour in a different style dress, but one that matched in colour to Dorota's. She smiled all the way to the front and as she took her place she loudly whispered to Nate.

"Pay up!"

"They aren't married yet!" Nate shot back.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Chuck hissed under his breath. His whole body was tense as he waited for her.

It wasn't that he had any doubts. His feet weren't cold. He just wanted this so badly he almost couldn't believe it was happening. It was what was giving him what could only be described as a panic attack… until he saw her.

Her parents flanked her on either side, but all he saw was her. Her mother had made her dress to draw the emphasis away from her stomach, but it was there, their baby, making her even more beautiful, making her glow. Her hair was a mass of loose curls around her face and she wore minimal makeup, but she was all doe eyes and ruby lips.

Those same ruby lips tilted into a smile as she saw him looking at her.

It seemed like them. She seemed so far away… but she kept getting closer and closer. Or maybe he was moving towards her. He wanted her closer. He wanted them to be together. Forever. And then suddenly… she was there, and it felt like they were where they belonged. Together.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Chuck woke up curled around her and if possible he pulled her tighter. For a long while he just lay against her back, listening to her breathe, and resting his hand on her swollen stomach. He felt their child move inside of her. Everything in him was electrified. He shook with his love for this woman and the child growing inside of her. He knew if he didn't move away he risked waking her, so he climbed out of their massive king sized bed and padded across the master suite to the bathroom. He knew it would help ease the emotions rioting through him… because he had only to look at the bathroom for her to drive him crazy. He needed this reality check.

Standing in the bathroom he looked over the slate his and hers sinks. He gazed and shuddered. She was a clutterer. There were jars and bottles and perfume and tissue boxes and makeup everywhere. She liked everything out where she could see it. Him? He liked it clean, clear and clutter free. Put something in a drawer, a cupboard, whatever but don't keep it out to knock over.

They'd been married for almost two months, and he wondered at how he had never noticed it on their honeymoon… or even when they were dating. They'd never even really lived together until they were married. He'd though he'd known everything about her. He never saw the bathroom slob coming.

He was brought out of his musings by the bathroom door hitting him in the back.

"Out of the way, Bass," She grumbled as she waddled as fast as she could past him and into the smaller room that held toilet and a small sink.

He raised an eyebrow at the slam of the door and pulled himself up onto one of the only free spaces on the sink counter to wait for her. After a few minutes he heard the toilet flush and the water run as she washed her hands. She opened the door and scowled at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"My charming wife?"

"Bite me. Your spawn is killing my bladder." She frowned at him before making her way back to the bedroom. He watched her scratch her side and belly, and knew what she needed.

She was trying to climb into bed when he walked into the room. Her sweet mood continued.

"This bed is too high." She huffed as she managed to get a knee up on the mattress and clamor into the bed at last.

Her eyes narrowed on him as he crawled across the bed towards her.

"Forget it."

He rolled his eyes but held up a bottle of oil. Her frown eased a little and she nodded before pulling her shift up over her belly and sitting back against the pillows and headboard. He pulled the blankets up over her legs so that she wouldn't get cold and then rubbed his hands together to build heat. She watched him pour the oil into his palm and roll it over and over to warm it with his hands.

She held her breath at his first touch and exhaled as he began soothing strokes over her tight skin. She shut her eyes and relaxed into his touch. As she relaxed their baby did the opposite. Under Chuck's hands and Blair's skin their baby moved. It was surreal for both of them to see their child move beneath her skin, but at the same time it left them it awe. It was real. Their baby wasn't just a positive pregnancy test or the sound of heartbeat or even a flutter of motion on a sonogram. Their baby was a real person, moving, stretching and growing, getting ready to be born.

"Arm?" Chuck questioned at a particularly evident movement.

"Foot." Blair didn't even open her eyes.

"Foot?" He questioned softly, not sure if he was buying that she was right.

"Well, let's hope it's a foot, because this…" Blair guided his hand over her oiled skin. "Is the head. I'll love our baby no matter what… But it would be kind on nice if didn't have an arm growing where it's leg should be. Think how hard it would be to dress it?"

Chuck laughed warmly, feeling like there were just them in this moment. He continued to softly massage the oil into her skin and didn't stop till there was nothing but a sheen remaining.

Leaning in he whispered to his baby in her stomach. "Go to sleep."

He pressed his lips to her belly in a kiss, before levering himself up Blair's body to brace himself over her. Blair's hands crept up to hold his jaw in her palms, and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Her thumbs gently swept across his lips, picking up the oil he picked up from the kiss to her stomach. She smiled and pulled him down to her so she could press her lips to his.

"I love you…"

"I HATE YOU!" She half yelled and regretted it an instant later because it made the tiny newborn in her arms cry louder. "Look what you made me do!"

"Shhhh!" Chuck hissed.

Parents for all of 18 hours, they were still getting a handle on whispering when their baby was sleeping.

"Don't you shush me!" Blair somehow managed to whisper/yell back as she rocked the baby in her arms and tried to get her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry!" He said back. "But we need to come up with something!"

Chuck ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "This should not be this hard."

"Of course this should be this hard." Blair responded but didn't take her eyes off her daughters face. She watched as the lids grew heavy and finally closed again. She gave a sigh of relief and then looked at her husband. "She'll have this name for the rest of her life. She could hate us if we choose wrong, so stop giving me stupid suggestions."

"Cassandra wasn't that bad." He grumbled.

"Please." Blair rolled her eyes. "Cass Bass? Have you lost your mind?"

They'd been at this for months, and they thought it would be easier once the baby was born. No dice… and no name. Blair and the baby were set to be release in the next hour and they still hadn't set on a name. With family and friends pressing them for the decision they'd finally kicked everyone out to get down to business. The only thing they'd ever been able to agree on was the initials. Blair was now BCB, unofficially because she'd decided to keep Waldorf as a hyphen, and Chuck was CBB, so they sought to keep the CB tradition going.

Chuck came and sat beside Blair in the bed. They both stared down at the baby as if willing her to open her tiny bow lips and give up a name for herself. Minutes ticked by. She was no help.

"Chuck…" Blair sniffed and his eyes shot to hers. He was shocked to see that Blair was starting to cry. "What if we can't pick a name? It's so easy even Britney Spears did it. But we can't? Parents should just… know. What if we fail the first time out?"

"Shhh." He got away with shushing her this time because he softly kissed her tears away. "Baby Bass isn't so bad."

"Sure. If we want her to grow up to be a stripper." Blair deadpanned.

He chuckled and kissed her again. They went back to looking at their little girl.

"Catherine Bianca Bass." Blair said quietly.

"That's our girl." Chuck nodded liking the way it sounded and feeling like that was his daughter's name.

"That's our girl." Blair agreed.

TahDAH! So there it is. I think it's so AU now it's ridiculous, but I wanted to round it out. I hope you enjoyed this! As for the show… I just… I'm just… Tired. I don't care about Louis. I think the baby doesn't have a shot at being born. And I see several more months, at least, of torture for all of us CBs. I'm going t o be writing because it helps me get through this BS, and maybe you'll enjoy it too.


End file.
